


Clearing And Adjustment

by rain_sleet_snow



Series: My Family (And Other Dinosaurs) [4]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-31
Updated: 2009-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Lester isn't in this alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clearing And Adjustment

            The scraping sound of the key in the lock told him his daughter had arrived before she yelled that she was home, voice rebounding off the walls of a flat too recently empty. He called an acknowledgement, but did not move, sipping his brandy and reading through the dense legal type methodically, robotically.

 

            “That’s the decree thing,” Liz remarked.

 

            He nodded. “Decree nisi.”

 

            There was an uncomfortable pause.

 

            “It’s going to be fine.”

 

            He stopped and looked at her, straight-backed and strong and stubborn-faced, burning with uncertainty and determination, and a smile tugged at his mouth. “You may be right.”


End file.
